


Веревки

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: Дерек не то что бы бракованный.





	Веревки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - hollow talk

Дерек не то что бы бракованный. Просто у него чистое запястье, а у Стайлза нет. Просто Стайлза разрывает на части каждый день, а Дерека нет. Так бывает. И это можно считать почти нормальным, если бы Стайлзу не хотелось вскрыться каждый раз, когда его метка и дурацкий орган за грудиной начинают жечь, стоит Хейлу оказаться рядом. Сердце весит всего лишь около трехсот грамм. Вот только у Стайлза ощущение, что оно занимает всю грудную клетку, поднимает легкие прямиком к глотке, а весит как все ледники Северного полюса вместе взятые. Стайлз задыхается, захлебывается, а Дерек не в силах ему помочь. Не потому, что не хочет. А потому, что не может, не получается. Сколько ни старайся, сколько ни рви собственные жилы, сколько ни сжимай зубы от жалящего бессилия. Дерек не сдается, не в его правилах опускать руки, но — ничего. Опять же, так бывает.

Дерек не то что бы занимается благотворительностью. И ему не то что бы жаль Стайлза, на худой конец, если и жаль, то совсем немного. Но Стилински как бы часть Стаи. А еще он столько раз спасал Дереку жизнь, что не хватит пальцев на руках и ногах, чтобы эти разы пересчитать. Именно поэтому, к большому сожалению Стайлза, и лишь поэтому, Дерек делает то, что делает.

Стайлз не что бы совсем отчаялся (хотя так и есть). Просто его жуть как бесит, когда Дерек ведет себя так, будто между ними взаимно. Будто ему действительно есть до Стайлза дело. Потому что ему нихрена нет. Стайлз видит это, чувствует. Пусть кожа у Дерека и горячая, пусть у него до одури нежные пальцы и губы, внутри него — те же ледники, холодная, морозная пустыня. Дерек ничего не ощущает к Стайлзу, он и не должен ощущать, у него нет сраной метки, ему похрену все эти родственные души и их связи. А Стайлз подыхает. Ведь Дерек вот же, рядом, обнимает, целует, прикасается, гладит. Но на самом-то деле его здесь нет. За глазами цвета вечнозеленой агавы — пустота и мерзлота.

Стайлз не то что бы не понимает, к чему все идет. Он знает, что в один из дней Дерек задолбается притворяться или, что более вероятно, Стайлз задолбается принимать каждодневную милостыню от него и пошлет все к хуям. Стайлзу остался только один шажок, чтобы прекратить все это и, наконец, отпустить Хейла на свободу. Но по законам жанра последний шаг сделать труднее всего. Слишком трудно, когда тот, кто находится сейчас рядом (и не рядом, по сути), является огромной частью тебя самого.

***

 

— Я нашел его, — говорит Дитон.

— Ммм.

Стайлз покачивается с пятки на носок, разглядывая мешочек с какими-то травами. Плевать он хотел на этот сорняк, но так есть вероятность, что Дитон не сразу поймет, какое же облегчение сейчас подкатило к горлу, и как же нестерпимо хочется скорее покончить со всем этим, разорвав связавшие его и Дерека веревки. Освободить, в конце концов, обоих. Стайлз обязан. Не для себя, так для Дерека. Ведь сил терпеть больше нет. Терпеть свою зависимость, помешательство, но самое главное — дерекову жалость, которую он так тщательно пытается замаскировать глубокими поцелуями и отметинами на бедрах. Стайлз давно не глупый мальчик. Он не верит во всю эту чепуху, что якобы безметочный может полюбить того, у кого на запястье его имя. Это сказки, небылицы, тупая вера таких же тупых фанатиков. Стайлз давно чересчур реалист.

— Он согласился встретиться с тобой. Опять же, он ничего не обещает. Это помогло лишь единицам и не факт…

— Что мне повезет так же, — Стайлз перебивает. Поднимает на Дитона глаза, натыкаясь на беспокойный взгляд. Он слышал это ранее, не хочет слушать сейчас. Стайлз прекрасно осознает, на что подписывается. — Спасибо, что нашли его.

Дитон кивает, смотря с таким же беспокойством, но совсем скоро и оно тонет в темных радужках.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Дерек?

О, поверьте, Дерек хочет этого больше всего. Избавиться от балласта в лице Стайлза, отвязать камень, который тянет его на илистое дно.

— Да, — ровно отвечает. — Хочу. И Дерек тоже.

В принципе, его и спрашивать не нужно.

Дерек не бросает все это лишь из-за чувства долга и вины. Хотя его вины, собственно, и нет. Хейл действительно не виноват, что ничего не испытывает к Стайлзу. Но он спасает, снова и снова. Пришел черед делать это Стайлзу.

***

 

Дерек знает, что Стайлз порой неадекватный. Знает, что у парня СДВГ, панические атаки, уровень сарказма зашкаливает, а еще он отбитый на всю голову: прыгает в опасности для своей задницы с головой, как в отливающее лазурью и бьющее живыми волнами море.

Но когда тот наваливается на него всем жилистым телом, больно оттягивая волосы на затылке, и ударяется губами в его губы, Дерек все равно удивляется. Стайлз не целует, он действительно словно бы бьет, замахивается, снова бьет, скользит языком между губ, вминается в тело Дерека, замахивается, оттягивает зубами нижнюю губу, когда Хейл не отвечает.

— Дерек, ну пожалуйста, скотина ты бесчувственная. Поцелуй меня.

И опять принимается терзать губы, зализывать языком, жаться близко и горячо. У Дерека перед глазами разрываются цветные салюты. Запах Стайлза хуярит по мозгам, его руки везде, он трогает, сжимает, гладит. Вокруг нет воздуха без Стайлза. Воздух и есть Стайлз. И это… черт. Дерек нифига не понимает. Ни происходящего, ни того, что чувствует.

— Стой, — он оттаскивает Стайлза от себя за воротник рубашки.

Глаза Стилински мутные, но в то же время яркие, как полярная звезда, как гребаное северное сияние. Он будто бы обдолбан, но нет. Он будто бы пьяный, но правда в том, что Стайлз трезв, как стеклышко. И это странно напрягает.

— Что ты делаешь? — Дерек не узнает собственный голос. Хриплый, словно орал несколько часов без передышки.

Стайлз смотрит на него. Так смотрит, что у Дерека сосет под ложечкой, а сердце набатом стучит в висках. Взгляд вязкий, пронизывающий и интимно-долгий. Стайлз по-прежнему близко. Непозволительно. Жарко. Необходимо.

— Если ты не поцелуешь меня, я тебя сейчас уебу. Клянусь. Сломаю себе руку, но уебу, — говорит. Переводит взгляд с глаз на губы и обратно. Провоцирует всем своим видом, выводит из себя, берет на «слабо».

И Дерек поддается.

Стайлз благодарно скулит в поцелуй.

***

 

Стилински не появляется три дня. Дерек не находит себе места. Он весь на взводе. Волк в груди тоже беснуется, чует неладное. И не прогадывает.

Стайлз возвращается на четвертые сутки ближе к ночи. Улыбается широко и как-то сумасшедше. Дерек хмурится, не до конца понимая, а почему. Он вообще не понимает, что за херня творится вокруг.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя есть очень весомое оправдание, Стайлз, иначе я…

Дерек замолкает. Стилински тянется к рукаву рубашки, закатывает. Продолжает улыбаться, а у Дерека внутри все с воплем обрывается.

Он хватает Стайлза за запястье, впивается в него пальцами. Не контролируя, слегка выкручивая. Стайлз кривится, но не пытается вырваться. Только улыбка сползает с лица, а брови сходятся на переносице.

— Какого хрена, Стайлз? Где она? — последний вопрос вырывается рыком.

— Свел к чертям, — пожимает плечом. Буднично и легко, словно в магазин сходил, а не вывел к хуям имя своей родственной души. — Оказывается, метки это как сверхъестественные татуировки. Один друид помог мне избавиться от нее. Круто, да?

Нет. Не круто. Господи, Стайлз, какой же ты идиот. Идиот. Почему не сказал, не спросил. Ведь там же мое имя. Мое, черт же тебя подери.

— Круто, — глухо отзывается. Отпускает руку парня и тщательно одергивает задравшийся рукав свитера. 

Стайлз смотрит подозрительно, растирает покрасневшее запястье. Останутся синяки. Последняя метка Дерека на теле Стайлза. И, блять, просто дайте ему сил.

— Думал, ты обрадуешься, — обиженно сопит Стайлз. — Теперь тебе не нужно будет…

— Да, — Дерек не дает договорить. 

Притворяться, да. Просто уйди. Серьезно, пожалуйста, мать твою, уйди. И так дышать нечем. 

— Я рад.

Он давит из себя улыбку, пока левое запястье обжигает огнем.

***

 

— Ты скажешь ему?

— Нет.

— Мне сказать?

— Вырву кадык.

Питер хмыкает, складывая руки на груди. Дерек сидит на диване, сгорбив плечи и облокотившись о бедра. Он не хочет говорить на эту тему. Нет, Дерек не до такой степени мазохист. Он предпочитает вариться в этой каше в одиночку, не привлекая никого со стороны. Но когда Питера волновало его мнение?

— Будешь хоронить себя заживо, но и словом не обмолвишься? В этом весь ты, Дерек. Господи, до чего же это ты.

— Я не стану привязывать его к себе, — цедит Дерек сквозь зубы.

— Но он ведь это сделал, — вкрадчиво произносит дядя. — Почему тебе совесть не позволяет?

— Просто захлопнись, Питер, — рычит, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Серьезно. Не выводи меня.

— Умей принять правду, племянник. Я не хочу, чтобы ты загнулся из-за…

— Он не виноват. И он не привязывал. Я сам, — пальцы накрывают метку, а в груди нестерпимо дерет. Словно что-то огромное, больное, раздавленное хочет вырваться наружу. Но Дерек не позволяет. Слишком поздно.

— Так привяжи его ты, Дерек. Он не оценит жертву, поверь. Ты же знаешь парня. Не простит, когда узнает.

— А он и не узнает, если ты не проболтаешься.

Питер закатывает глаза. Устало ведет ладонью по лицу.

— Ладно, разбирайся сам. Но знай, что я не в восторге от твоей затеи подставить собственную голову под топор.

Дерек двигает челюстью. Губы немеют, обмирает и сердце в груди.

— У меня нет выбора. У меня нет гребаного выбора.

Его правда нет. Стайлз лишил его их обоих, когда свел метку. Между ними монолитная стена, магический щит, не пробиться никакими путями. Дерек тут бессилен. Он может рассечь об нее костяшки, локти, колени, да хоть собственную голову. Это ничего не изменит. Стайлз обрезал все веревки и сжег их, оставляя лишь серое пепелище. Привязываться попросту больше не к чему. Дерек не позволит, не допустит, черт возьми, чтобы Стайлза до конца жизни жрало чувство вины. В этой каше, что бы там ни говорил Питер, ему хватит сил вариться в одиночку. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеется. 

 

Дерек не то что бы бракованный. Просто у Стайлза чистое запястье, а у него нет. Просто Дерека каждый день разрывает на части, а Стайлза нет.

Так бывает.


End file.
